zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Crosses And Swords: Treasure Chamber Trap
As the fox and the rabbit traveled through the streets of Bombay, they soon found what they were looking for. A short fennec stood around a corner there, wearing the uniform of a British captain. “Still enjoying the life as a honest soldier, eh Finnick?” Nick greeted his old friend. “Nick! Fancy seeing you around here. Is this your first time in India?” Finnick was totally surprised to see Nick in here, since he rarely traveled outside of London. “Yes it is. Me and my friend here have a favor we´d like to ask you. Your old hustler skills should come in handy, and I´ll pay you anything you want”, Nick said. He had used to know Finnick years ago when he was a conman back in England, until he changed his ways and became a soldier. The fennec grinned a bit. Returning to old times just for once seemed tempting. “Go on, you old magician”, he asked. While Judy and Nick were explaining the situation to the soldier, they didn´t notice Jack and Bellwether among the crowd on the streets. “They´re alive! The storm in the sea didn´t finish them off!” the greedy treasure hunter snarled at Bellwether. “Oh, don´t worry. This will work to our advantage. We don´t take them out just yet”, the sheep said as they kept eavesdropping on our heroes. “Hmm…that´s interesting. I can get you into the palace, but you´ll have to be in disguise. Try to be very careful on the inside, or you will end up behind bars if the Maharajah catches you stealing his treasures”, Finnick told. “Deal. After that is done, we have to discover the last crosses before our enemies do”, Judy said. “Let´s go. No time to lose”, Nick added. Bellwether smiled wickedly as the foxes and the rabbit left towards the Maharajah´s palace. “They´ll lead us where we want them to”, she said to Jack. The palace of Maharajah Fangmayer II was gorgeous on the inside. It was hundreds of years old, but still looked very shiny and new. Passing the courtyard full of statues and fountains, Nick and Judy had disguised themselves as a wealthy merchant and a Rajput maiden. Finnick led the way with the rhino palace guards escorting them. “You look pretty handsome in a turban”, Judy winked at her companion. “Look who´s talking, gorgeous bunny”, the fox smiled flirtatiously at her. Judy blushed, for nobody had ever said something like that to her even in passing. “Ah, new guests. Welcome to my humble abode”, the Maharajah arrived to greet them. “Pleased to meet you again, Sir. These are my friends, who have come a long way from faraway lands to start trading in here. The merchant Nick Wildhu and his wife Judy”, Finnick introduced them. “I-it´s an honor to be in here, Your Highness”, Nick tried to stay in character. Even though he was good in disguising himself, staying in the role wasn´t always easy for him either. “Ah, it´s always a pleasure to negotiate with merchants. How about we share a dinner together before that?” the tiger asked. “Sure. Hopefully chilled monkey brains aren´t on the menu”, Nick shuddered. The dinner that night went on without a hitch, and the two were soon resting in the palace guestroom. Nick however, looked a bit nauseous. “Why didn´t somebody tell me they served those in here? I wish Mrs. Otterton was here, she´d have water to wash the taste off,” he said. “It´s okay, it´ll pass. Ah, this place is gorgeous. I rarely get to spend a night in somewhere like this. Usually I take campsites near my findings”, Judy told. “Well incognito or not, this surely beats a cold tent in the wilderness”, Nick rested on a cushion. “You may be right…but neither beats spending time in good company like with you”, Judy winked at him. “Good company?” Nick was surprised. While many others seemed distant around the fox and viewed him as mysterious and possibly dangerous, Judy wasn´t like them at all. She genuinely enjoyed his company. “When I went to see you, I had no idea what kind of person you are. Underneath your mysterious gentleman cover, I see a kind, generous and loyal man whose real powers lie somewhere else than in magic”, Judy told. Nick understood what she was talking about. His attachment to her proved it more to be true. “I´ve never met a friend like you in my life either. The more I spend time with you, the more I start to feel that way”, the fox placed his paws on the rabbit´s shoulders. The two looked each other in the eyes, almost ready to hug. Suddenly, as they leaned close to the wall, Judy could feel herself touching a Ganesh statue attached to the wall. As she touched it, a trapdoor opened. “What is that?” she wondered. “I think I have an idea. Let´s go, but be quiet!” Nick whispered as they entered the trapdoor. It lead underground, deep into a dark tunnel. At the end of it was a round metal door, guarded by two giant cobras. Being afraid of snakes, Judy flinched a bit. “Allow me”, Nick went to face the reptiles. Much to Judy´s surprise, he could hypnotize them. “Yes…now fall to sleep…Sleep…Look into my eyes…No need to bother us”, he soon had entranced the two cobras that fell asleep. “Wow. You did that in the circus too?” Judy wondered. “Yes. Always somebody volunteered for that”, Nick nodded. They opened the door, leading to a glorious treasure chamber full of gold, jewelry and statues. Among them was a stone tablet and one of the crosses on it. “We finally did it! It´s here!” Judy went to grab the bejeweled cross, which had a vulpine figure carved to it too. Nick looked at the stone tablet and noticed something familiar. “Hmm…a lot of these are Celtic symbols, but why is this here? This fox carving, it´s my family crest. I haven´t seen it anywhere else besides my home. Strange”, Nick wondered. “I don´t know why either. Seems rather suspicious. Ah, we finally found it! One step closer to finding all of the crosses”, the rabbit cheered. “So are we, Judy”, Jack´s voice was heard. He and Bellwether entered the chamber, holding her at gunpoint. “Give us the cross or your fox friend dies!” Bellwether lifted telekinetically Nick off the ground, who was horrified. Judy didn´t want him to get hurt, so begrudgingly she handed it to them. “It´s ours! Hahahaha! Ratigan will be so pleased”, the sheep said. “You were so lucky to escape the sinking ship. Let´s see how you´ll fare in here”, Jack smiled wickedly as the two left. Bellwether cast a charm that caused two of the pillars in the chamber to fall, and the walls started closing in. The villains locked the door behind them, so Nick and Judy had to struggle to get out. “I can´t keep this up for long!” Nick used a long stick to keep them from crushing. “Try your best to get the door open!” Judy stuck close to him. Nick handed her the umbrella sword again. Struggling heavily with it on the door, she finally managed to get it open as the two escaped the treasure chamber. As they were back in the palace, they got company in their guestroom. “My treasure chamber!What is the meaning of this?” Maharajah Fangmayer arrived to the room where they had returned with his guards and Finnick. “I can explain this”, Finnick said. “Guards, arrest those thieves!” the tiger ordered. “Halt! We stole nothing, those two other guests did. If you´ll excuse us, Your Majesty, we can explain our dilemma”, Nick told. After hearing their story from Nick and Judy, the Maharajah was shocked. “Magical artifacts in my chamber stolen for wicked purposes? By Shiva, this is horrible!” he said. “It indeed is. We failed to get the cross, and our enemy is one step ahead of getting them all”, Judy was worried. Fangmayer remembered something. “I have seen these crosses before. I have a friend in Russia who owns one. He is Duke Koslov, one of the most extravagant jewelry collectors in the whole country”, he said. Judy´s face brightened up. There was still hope. “Thanks a lot for telling that, Your Majesty! Now we had to find it before Jack does!” the rabbit said. “It won´t be easy. Koslov is a powerful and easily provoked man. You´ll have to be more cunning than in here if you want to get the jewelry from him”, Finnick told. “So…are you helping us too?” Nick asked. “I am. I´ve been to Russia many times, and I know the country better than my own pockets. If you pay me extra, I can get you there too”, the fennec told. “It´s a deal then. Thank you very much!” Nick shook paws with him. “The Duke often frequents auctions for the nobles in Moscow”, Fangmayer reminded. “Thanks for the information, Your Majesty”, Judy said. They had to figure out a new plan to get the cross before Jack and Bellwether. “We better get going. I´ll get us a train that´ll take us to our destination”, Finnick led the trio out of the palace. “Hopefully we´ll succeed this time”, Judy looked at Nick with concern. “We will. As long as we never give up. Together, we´ll make it”, Nick assured. Judy smiled at him back. Whatever danger awaited during their journey, they´d face it together no matter what. They may have failed once, but there was no way they would quit. Category:Of Crosses And Swords series Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:Victorian Era stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:Fantasy adventure stories